Memory
by anclyne
Summary: Levi tidak akan pernah menyesal telah memutuskan pergi bersama Farlan—FaRi . [Levi Movie Fest 2015!] prompt: Anastasia . Happy Birthday Levi Heichou!


_Memory_

 _Story by anclyne_

 _Shingeki no kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

 _Anastasia © 20th Century Fox_

 _Tema: Romance, 25 December day 7_

 _Dedicated for Levi Movie Fest 2015!_

 _Happy Birthday Levi Heichou!_

 _FaRi . Farlan Church & Rivaille/Levi_

.

* * *

Kedua kaki Levi melangkah menyusuri tiap anak tangga. Suara sol sepatunya terdengar menggema memenuhi ruang. Memandang seluruh isinya yang diselimuti debu tebal. Kemudian kedua lensa abunya mengalihkan atensi pada sebuah lukisan besar, ketika telah mencapai anak tangga terakhir. Lukisan berpigura, membingkai potret yang jelas ia kenali sosok di dalamnya.

Potret keluarga Ackerman.

Keluarganya yang sepuluh tahun lalu dibantai habis oleh para pemberontak. Di depan matanya, dihabisi satu persatu tanpa ampun. Teringat bagaimana ia hanya bisa menangis terisak menyaksikan ibu dan ayahnya terkapar tak bernyawa. Tak dapat menggapai tangan mereka karena harus berlari.

Baginya, bangunan ini adalah bentuk kenangan buruk. Kenangan yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan untuk diingat. Berharap hilang digerus waktu.

Namun mengapa di saat ia akan meninggalkan semua kenangan pahit, justru kedua kaki membawanya kembali kemari?

Ia sungguh tidak tau.

Tiap kali ia menatap setiap sudut ruangan, memorinya akan masa-masa bercahaya menyusup. Mengganggu benaknya akan momen yang pernah tercipta. Makan malam, para bangswan, pesta dansa. Ia tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalu, terlalu dalam hingga tak menyadari suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu menyentak kesadarannya.

"Pangeran Rivaille, sedang apa kau disini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Alis pemuda dengan helai kecoklatan mengerut kesal, juga khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Farlan." Wajah pemilik surai sepekat arang menekuk tak suka.

"Tapi kau memang pangeran." Ujarnya dengan nada santai, mengulas senyum sebelum mengalihkan atensi pada lukisan di depannya.

Levi mendengus, kamudian kembali menatap lukisan. Pemuda di sampingnya memang benar, ia memang salah satu anggota kerajaan yang garis keturunannya telah punah—setidaknya begitu jika nanti ia menutup usia.

"Bukan lagi, Farlan." Ia mengoreksi. Namun suara tawa kecilnya justru terdengar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau permaisuriku." Tatapan menusuk spontan ia berikan pada si lelaki brunet. Alih-alih bergidik, tawanya semakin lepas.

"Kau yakin akan menolak untuk pergi ke Paris menemui calon mempelaimu, Levi?" Tanyanya lagi setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

Pemilik manik abu terdiam. Ia tidak suka ketika Farlan kembali menanyakannya perihal keputusan yang telah ia ambil. Menolak untuk pergi ke Paris menikahi putri dari salah seorang bangsawan terkemuka. Tetapi ia tak mau, Levi sama sekali tak menyukainya walau dengan begitu ia dapat kembali memiliki hak atas harta kekayaan keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin kebebasan.

"Tidak." Ia menjawab singkat.

"Ah.. kau manis sekali Levi.." Farlan kembali tertawa kecil,

"Sekali lagi kau tertawa, kujahit bibirmu." Levi mendelik tajam, spontan membuat Farlan menutup mulutnya, namun tidak sungguh-sungguh takut dengan ultimatum yang dilontar pemuda itu.

"Tapi Levi.. Aku sungguh tak tau harus berkata apa saat kau memutuskan merelakan melepas harta kekayaan keluargamu." Farlan melanjutkan, kali ini suaranya terdengar lirih. "Aku harap kau tidak menyesal." Levi menatap wajah pemuda itu yang masih setia menatap lukisan. Mencoba melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya.

Ia menghela napas pelan.

Walau calon istri untuknya begitu cantik. Walau harta berlimpah berada didepan matanya. Walau harus merelakan seluruh peninggalan keluarganya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesal, jika harus meninggalkan semuanya. Membiarkan masa lalunya menjadi sejarah dan tersimpan erat di dalam hati, menjadikannya bagian dari diri.

Ia juga tidak akan pernah menyesal, saat memutuskan untuk pergi bersama pemuda di sebelahnya. Farlan Church—anak dari penasehat kerajaan yang dulu melayani keluaganya. Kini baginya, Farlan adalah satu berharga yang sekarang ia miliki. Bersamanya adalah bentuk kebebasan untuk Levi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal." Ujarnya yakin, sambil menyentuh telapak tangan Farlan dan menggenggamnya. Hanya sepersekian detik untuk pemuda di sebelahnya membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Sudah saatnya kita untuk pergi, Levi." Ia mengalihkan atensi pada teman hidupnya.

Levi menatap sejenak potret wajah ayah dan ibunya, sebelum berbalik untuk beranjak pergi.

"Ya."

Jika saatnya nanti ia kembali ke tempat ini, maka ia akan datang dengan hati yang telah tertata. Menunjukkan di depan _mereka_ , bahwa ia berhasil terlahir sepenuhnya sebagai Levi.

Bukan _Rivaille Ackerman._

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N:

Ah ini apaann.. gue jelek banget kalo bikin romens. pendek pulak, pas 600+ words. :'(

Yasudah, yang penting di fanfik kali ini bisa bikin Levi versi dewasa dan bahagia sama Farlan. :'))

Happy birthday lagi heichou! Semoga tambah tinggi~ #carimati

Terimakasih udah baca^^

Salam, Dori.


End file.
